Not So Cold Anymore
by UndergroundSoul
Summary: Leia wakes up deathly cold on the way to Bespin and seeks out Han for comfort...Cute, fluffy and absolutely G-rated.


**A/N: **Just a little kinda fluffy thing about Han and Leia.

**P.S:** I used Celsius just cause, because since it's all metrics in SW, it makes sense they would use Celsius too. So 30 d C would be about 90 d F. Just for convenience.

* * *

Han sighed as he pulled off his boots and threw them to the side of the cot he called his bed. He was tired, so tired. The Rebellion had suffered a heavy blow, forced to flee Hoth under the onslaught of Imperial walkers. Leia was reluctant to leave when hundreds of people had been left behind on base, but Han—in a sudden burst of heroism—had grabbed her and pulled her onto the _Millennium Falcon_. Leia had been quiet and withdrawn throughout the whole trip (well, except the space slug incident—that had been accompanied by some yelling), staying in her room and not eating much except ration bars.

And than there was the kiss. _The_ kiss. The one that made Han want to wrap his arms around the Princess and pull her close and never let go. He would have too, if Goldenrod hadn't shown up blabbering about the generator or something. Stupid droid. As soon as they got to Bespin, Han was either going to give him to Lando or throw him out a window. Hell, maybe get him reprogrammed.

Han flopped back on the cot and stared at the ceiling. It was singed in one spot where a Rodian had shot off a blaster. Wasn't that Greedo's cousin? He shook his head and turned over, ready to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Whoosh._ The door opened. Han's eyes slid open and his hand reached down to the blaster at his hip. Hey, you never know when your ship might be hijacked. Han snaked one arm to the light control at the head of his bed. Tensing, he aimed his blaster. _One…two…three!_ He flipped the switch.

Leia stood staring at him.

"Han? What are you doing?"

Han swore. "What are _you_ doing? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?" Why was she here at…stang, what time _was_ it? He glanced at the chrono on the wall. 0217. What in the hells of Corellia could she want at this hour?

"I'm cold." Leia's hair was pulled back into a scraggly ponytail that was coming out, with wisps of hair floating around her face. She was clutching a thermal blanket around herself, but still shivering slightly. Her teeth were chattering faintly.

Han groaned. "Princess, the controls are by the bed. Just turn them up." Leia shook her head.

"They're turned up all the way, but I'm still cold." She stepped aside as Han, grumbling, whipped off his blankets and stalked out of the room. Still muttering to himself, Han palmed the door open, already turning to give Leia a witty rebuke when a gust of air hit his face. He choked on his words as he breathed in; the air blowing out at him was thicker and warmer than Tatooine's surface. Coughing, he stumbled to the controls and changed them to a normal temperature. "Nice job, getting me out of bed. Next time you want to play a prank, do it at a decent hour, will ya?" He spat angrily in her face as he went back to his room.

Leia's eyes widened and the blanket slipped as she ran back to him, revealing the words _Youth Legislature of Alderaan_ across the front. "Han, I-I'm not k-kidding." She said, her teeth becoming audible now. "I'm f-freezing!"

Han eyed her. She could barely keep her mouth closed without the fear of biting off her own tongue. Her whole body was shaking and when he touched her arm, she did feel cooler than was normal for a human. _Kriffing idiot!_ Here she was as cold as if they were still on Hoth and he thought she was playing tricks on him. "Come on, it'll be warmer in the cockpit." He wisely didn't mention that if she wasn't warm in her room, she likely wouldn't be up front.

When they arrived, they were greeted by the sight of a small purple planetoid slowly rotating. A small asteroid, caught by the planetoid's gravity field, revolved around it. Stars twinkled softly around them, giving a smaller, proportional view of the galaxy. "Oh, it's b-beautiful." Leia whispered. Han quietly snorted. Looked like any other patch of space he'd seen.

Han settled into his pilot seat and motioned Leia to come sit on his lap. She sent him a shocked look. "Sweetheart, I'm just trying to get you warm, all right? No indecency, I promise." Leia narrowed her eyes to slits and slowly scooted over until she could perch on the edge of his knees. Slowly, she leaned back until her head was nestled against his chest and her legs stretched on top of his long ones. "So, you wanna talk about why you're cold when the temperature is up past 30 degrees?" Han whispered.

Leia sighed. "I h-h-had a d-dream."

"Was I in it?" Leia smacked his knee. Han yelped.

"Y-you are just full of it, aren't you?" she demanded. "And yes, actually, you w-were." she shivered. "It was a d-dark d-d-dream."

Han grew serious. "A nightmare?"

"M-more like a premonition. There was a dark figure, first. C-completely black. I though V-Vader, or the Emperor, but I see light and it reflects off his hair. His hair was b-blonde. So I think Luke. And it is." Leia shook her head. "It doesn't make sense. But L-Luke turns and starts walking away from me. He doesn't stop. And then I fall…and it changes. I'm on some kind of platform. You're in front of me. I don't know what's going on, but it's bad. You sink into the floor, and there's smoke everywhere. And then I woke up." She wasn't shivering anymore. "It scared me. And I was freezing, I couldn't feel any heat at all."

Han wrapped his arms around her and settled back. "And that's when you woke me up."

"Uh-huh." Pause. "Han, what are we going to do? The Rebellion is falling apart. The destruction of the first Death Star just angered the Empire more, and now we're getting attacked so quickly we don't know where to send reinforcements. More and more systems are turning to the Empire instead of supporting us."

Han was quiet. "You know, one time I was in a fix. I had this job for another Hutt, right? 500 cases of glitterstim and another 300 of stolen shimmersilk." He broke off as Leia sent him a glare. "I didn't steal it! I was just transporting it!"

Leia shook her head. "Go on."

"Okay, so I had it in those compartments near the hatch. And then just my luck, a Star Destroyer comes up and wants to search me. This was during that smuggling bust about eight years ago, by the way. So I was doing a really big, stupid thing going by such high-security planets."

"Which planet?"

"Well…it was kind of…Coruscant. I was delivering to the agent, who somehow lived in the Works. I know, I know!" Han held up his hands defensively. "It was idiotic, I know, but it was a really big payment, and I was sure to get it. So the Destroyer wants me to get on board and search me. Chewie wants to get the hell out of there and I don't know what to do. So I let Chewie take over, we get outta there, but have to dump the stim and the shimmersilk."

Leia gave him a look. "What does that have to do with the Rebellion?"

"Well, sometimes you have to sit back and let someone else lead the bantha. You can't be in charge all the time. Step back and let Ackbar or Mon Mothma calm everybody down. Then you can jump in and do what you do best."

"Oh." Leia sat in deep thought for at least four minutes before speaking again. "Is that why you're leaving? Because of another debt?" Han grimaced.

"I paid back the other Hutt by getting him some info on a rival. Now Jabba's on my back about something or the other, some other load I had to dump with the garbage. I can pay off my debt with those credits I got for saving your sorry behinds at Yavin." She smacked the arm around her waist.

"Kriff, woman, what is with you?" Leia chuckled at the look on his face. "That, nerfherder, is what you get for provoking the most dangerous woman in the galaxy." Han snorted.

"Sweetheart, I can name some girls I know who could beat up a wampa when they were fifteen. You don't scare me in the least."

"Oh yeah?" And with that, Leia promptly made a snipe tickle attack. Han retaliated, and soon they were trying not to bump into any of the controls while laughing uproariously. Soon they settled down and Leia curled up against Han once more, looking out the window. She sighed and snuggled closer.

"Han?"

"Hmm?" He replied sleepily.

"Don't go away too soon, okay?" Han encircled her and pulled her even closer to him.

"Princess, I'll stay as long as you want me to."

* * *

Chewbacca rumbled softly at the pair in the pilot's seat. Then he sealed the door and locked, just in case Threepio happened by.

* * *

**La la la: **Yay! Was it too fluffy? It's very fluffy, that's for sure, but I think it's okay…


End file.
